The Inner Senshi Vs Sailor Moon
by Usa
Summary: EDITED! Are the Senshi being controlled or do they really not like Sailor Moon anymore?


Title: The Inner Senshi Vs. Sailor Moon  
Rating: PG-13 for violence  
Author: Usa (rainbowmoonheartache@yahoo.com)  
Notes: This fanfic has been edited. The story line is pretty much the same, but there were things that needed to be fixed. I've also added to the ending. I hope you all enjoy it! ^_^  
Disclaimers: The Sailor Senshi are property of Naoko Takeuchi, Bandai, and TOEI Animations.  
*************  
  
Outer Space   
  
"Thanks to those two young people, Ail and Anne, I know the identities of the Sailor Senshi! I will be able to use that to my advantage. I, Manta, will rule the Earth!" Manta laughed evilly and began to cast a spell on the unsuspecting Senshi.   
  
**********  
  
Juuban Mall Road   
  
Usagi waited and waited. She could not imagine where her friends were. She was usually the tardy one. Unless... "Were we supposed to meet somewhere else?" She wondered aloud.   
  
Usagi turned at the sound of Rei's laughter. She saw that Rei wasn't alone. Makoto, Minako, and Ami were with her as well, and they all had shopping bags. Usagi was confused, she didn't realize they were going to meet earlier.  
  
"Rei-chan, Minako-chan, Mako-chan, Ami-chan!" she shouted running towards them. "Gomen, I'm sorry, I didn't know we were meet--"   
  
The girls took one look at Usagi and headed in the opposite direction. Usagi's mouth dropped open as she hurried after them. "Minna! Wait up. Gomen!" she said again bowing.   
  
Makoto turned to face her. "Yeah right, Usagi! You're always late and you are so annoying. Go away!"   
  
"Hai," agreed Minako and Rei.  
  
Usagi looked at Ami. She was the first Senshi Usagi had met and they were the closest of friends. "Ami-chan..." she whispered.  
  
"Usagi, please go away. If I hang out with you then I will never keep up with my studies." Usagi could not believe what was happening. Her friends walked away but she was too stunned to follow them.   
  
***********  
  
Park   
  
Usagi sat on a bench crying softly to herself when Luna and Artemis showed up. "Usagi-chan?" Luna asked. "What's wrong? I thought you were shopping with the girls." Artemis nodded in agreement.  
  
"I- I was supposed to, but- but they don't like me anymore."  
  
"Nani? What are you talking about? You weren't late meeting them were you?"   
  
"No, Luna. They said 5:15 at the 10th Street store! I was there at 5:10, they weren't!"   
  
Artemis jumped onto the park bench and put a paw on Usagi's leg. "Maybe you were just imagining it," he suggested.   
  
"Artemis!" Minako shouted. "Come on, we got to get home!" Artemis told Luna he'd go with them to see what was going on.   
  
Luna nodded. "I'll make certain Usagi-chan will be all right."  
  
************  
  
Hino Temple   
  
"Minako-chan, I thought we were going home," Artemis said.  
  
Minako shook her head. "No, no, Artemis. I just said that so Usagi wouldn't follow us here."  
  
"NANI?"   
  
"She's annoying," Rei spoke up.   
  
Makoto then added, "She never takes anything seriously!"   
  
"And she's a horrible student," Ami stated. Artemis eyed her in confusion. What was going on?  
  
*************  
  
Usagi's Home   
  
"Usagi-chan..." Luna watched helplessly as Usagi shed her tears. She didn't know what to say to her. "Uh...Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san gave you his phone number in Osaka, didn't he?"  
  
"Hai," she replied between tears, "but I can't bother him. Mamo-chan is visiting a friend he hasn't seen in a long time."   
  
*********  
  
Top of Tokyo Tower   
  
Manta peered down below. He could just feel the anger that the Senshi had for Sailor Moon now. It was wonderful! He could also feel the pain that Sailor Moon was in. "It is time to reveal myself. First I will see Sailor Moon..."  
  
*********  
  
Park   
  
Usagi walked near the lake alone. She told Luna she wanted to be by herself. Passing a group of children playing, she felt a strong and evil power surrounding her. "What's going on?" She heard a man laugh then it was quiet. "Nani?"  
  
"Sailor Moon, Tsukino Usagi..."   
  
"Who-- who said that?" A huge man appeared from nowhere, frightening everyone away.  
  
"My name is Manta and I am preparing to take over the Earth. The only thing that stands in my way is you!"   
  
"We'll see about that! Moon Crystal Power...Make Up!"   
  
Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon, but before she could do anything, Manta picked her up and hurled her across the park.  
  
**********  
  
Hino Temple   
  
"Ami-chan!"   
  
"Oh, hello Luna. What's wrong, you seem upset."  
  
"You all have to get to the park immediately, Sailor Moon needs your help!"  
  
Rei sighed. "We're kind of busy right now, Luna."   
  
Luna looked at Artemis. "Minna!" he shouted. "Transform and go help the Princess, it's your destiny!" The girls exchanged glances and realized this was the best way to work out their plan.   
  
************  
  
Park   
  
*Please, Senshi. I need your help!* Sailor Moon said to herself. Surely they wouldn't abandon her when something threatened the Earth!  
  
"SUPREME THUNDER!"   
  
Jupiter's attack stunned Manta, but not badly. He yelled, "I'll be back Sailor Senshi! You haven't seen the last of Manta!"   
  
"Sailor Moon," Luna called as she attempted to get up.  
  
"Minna, you came! Does that mean you're not mad at me anymore?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"No it doesn't mean that at all!" Sailor Mars replied in her fighting stance.   
  
"That's right!" Mercury chimed in. "We'll get you Sailor Moon!"   
  
"Nani? You too Sailor Mercury?"   
  
Luna told Sailor Moon to run because the look in the Senshi's eyes weren't friendly. Sailor Moon turned to run but she wasn't fast enough because she was so weak. "FIRE SOUL!"  
  
"No, Sailor Mars!" Luna and Artemis shouted. They watched in horror as the fire hit Sailor Moon. With a laugh, the other Senshi ran off.  
  
"Usagi-chan," Luna said looking at the fallen teenager. Usagi sat up holding her arm. Tears were forming in her eyes. Artemis asked her if she was all right.  
  
"Do I look all right? A youma attacked me, my friends and Senshi, who are supposed to protect me, practically killed me! Do you think I'm all right?" Usagi stood up and ran home.  
  
"Artemis, that was a stupid question!" Luna said, shaking her head.  
  
**********  
  
Hotel   
  
Osaka, Japan   
  
"Hai?" Mamoru said picking up the phone.   
  
"Mamoru-san, this is Luna."   
  
Mamoru stood up, idley wondering how she could be calling him. "Luna, what's wrong? Is Usa-ko all right?"  
  
"No, you must come home right away! Meet us in front of the Crown Arcade."   
  
**********  
  
The Crown Arcade   
  
Mamoru saw Usagi sitting on a bench in front of the arcade. *That's odd, why isn't she in the arcade playing?* "Usa-ko..."  
  
Usagi looked up. "Mamo-chan, what are your doing home so early?" she asked.  
  
"Luna." She nodded as kneeled in front of her and pulled her into a hug. Usagi gasped as they hugged. "Usa-ko, are you hurt?"   
  
"It's nothing, just sore from my... my last fight," she told him in tears.   
  
"Your last fight? What kind of creature was it?"   
  
"Not what kind, who." He waited for to go on. "Sailor Mars."   
  
"NANI? What do you mean?" Usagi went on to explain everything that happened.  
  
***********  
  
Makoto's Apartment  
  
Makoto answered the door when she heard a knock. "Mamoru-san, Konichiwa, come on in." She called to the others. "Minna, come here."  
  
"Welcome back, Mamoru-san. I see you've decided to tell Rei-chan your true feelings for her," Minako said to him.   
  
"Uh, no, I haven't I'm here on behalf of Usa-ko."  
  
"Nani?" Rei shouted. "Why don't you just get out of here and not talk to us about Usagi! She's the stupidest person we've ever known!"  
  
Mamoru couldn't believe his ears. "At least tell her what she's done wrong. Meet us in the park in one hour." Mamoru didn't know that he may have signed Usagi's death warrant.  
  
***********  
  
Park   
  
"Mamo-chan, are you sure this is a great idea? Maybe I should transform just in case."   
  
"If it'll make you feel better. I'm going to get a drink, you want anything?"   
  
Usagi shook her head and took out her locket. "Moon Crystal Power...Make Up!"   
  
***********  
  
Top of Tokyo Tower   
  
"Now that the Senshi are fully prepared and hate Sailor Moon, I can get rid of her and take over the Earth!" Manta said with a laugh as he flew to the park.  
  
***  
  
Park   
  
Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon waited patiently for the Senshi. He looked up when he heard, "Supreme Thunder!"   
  
Throwing a rose, he stopped it from hitting Sailor Moon. "Sailor Jupiter..."   
  
"Poor Sailor Moon," a voice said. "Are your friends being mean?"   
  
Tuxedo Kamen looked around. "Who are you? Show yourself," he said angrily.  
  
"I am Manta, soon to be ruler of the Earth."   
  
"What did you do to the Sailor Senshi? I know you had something to do with it, tell me!"   
  
"Tuxedo Kamen, there's no need to worry about it," Sailor Mars said. "FIRE SOUL!" The attack hit him square in the chest. "Ha! Nobody messes with fire!"   
  
Sailor Moon ran to him. "NO! Tuxedo Kamen!" Kneeling down next to her boyfriend, she didn't notice that Mercury was about to attack her.   
  
"MERCURY ICE BUBBLES... AHH!" She screamed when Luna scratched her face.   
  
Sailor Mercury sank to the ground holding her face. "Wh- what was I going--? I could have hurt you, Sailor Moon."   
  
"Mercury, you're all right!" Luna looked at her claws. "If I'd have known it was that easy... Artemis, lets go!" She and Artemis scratched Venus and Mars, but neither could get to Jupiter.  
  
"SUPREME THUNDER!" Jupiter's attack hit Sailor Moon.   
  
"Sailor Jupiter, stop, please!" Sailor Venus shouted.   
  
"NO! She's ruining all our lives!" she replied striking her again.   
  
The Senshi distracted Jupiter so Luna could attack her. It worked. "Ahh! Luna, what are you try--" She looked around and saw Sailor Moon on the ground. "Oh no, did-- did I do that?" she asked wearily. The girls nodded.  
  
"Enough of your silly mush! Sailor Moon will die now thanks to you girls!" Manta tried to attack Sailor Moon but was stopped by a rose. "Nani? You're still alive?"   
  
"Yes, Manta, I am," Tuxedo replied.   
  
"That's enough! I will not allow you to take over the Earth!" Sailor Moon yelled as she got up. "I am Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice, and on behalf of the moon, I will punish you!"   
  
Manta didn't even blink. He decided to see what this "little girl" could do. "MOON PRINCESS HALATION!"   
  
The Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen watched as the attack headed for Manta. However, just before it hit him, he flung one more of his own at Sailor Moon. She flew into the air and into the lake as Manta disappeared.  
  
"SAILOR MOON!" everyone shouted.  
  
***********  
  
Tuxedo Kamen was the first one to the water. He jumped in and found her in record time. The other Senshi gathered around as he layed her on the ground.  
  
Sailor Moon opened her eyes to see all her friends looking at her. Her friends. Were they still? "Minna? Are we still friends?"  
  
"Usagi-chan, please forgive us! Manta had control over what we did and what we said. We could never mean any of it!" Minako told her. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hai, of course I forgive you. You're all my best friends, the only ones I have in this world. No one will ever destroy what we have."   
  
"I still feel horrible," Makoto replied, looking away.  
  
Usagi took her hand. "I know how you can make it up to me," she said, her blue eyes shining. "Make me some dessert!"  
  
Everyone laughed. "Great idea, Usagi-chan," she said.  
  
Usagi stood with Mamoru's help. "Lets go, minna!"  
  
"Haaaii!" 


End file.
